


A Diner Unfamiliar to Them

by CuteAsANewt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bi Jonah, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah, i wrote this in 20 minutes hungover on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsANewt/pseuds/CuteAsANewt
Summary: While waiting for a mystery date at a new restaurant, Jonah runs into Cyrus and TJ. Everyone's caught off guard. HHMMMM. i don't know how to summarize my bad





	A Diner Unfamiliar to Them

Jonah was sitting alone at a table in a diner unfamiliar to him. It was his date’s idea to eat here, knowing how apprehensive Jonah was for his friends, particularly Andi, to find out about them. He shuddered, thinking about how Andi would take the news he’s dating someone else, especially considering who it is. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

He shook his head to break himself out of those thoughts and checked his teeth in the camera of his phone, his legs anxiously bouncing under the table. He hated first date jitters.

Just then the bell above the door rang and Jonah’s head snapped up to look for his date but instead he saw Cyrus and TJ, laughing hysterically with their hands grasped together swinging in between them.

“Oh, hey guys!” Jonah waved at them.

TJ dropped Cyrus’s hand like it burned.

Jonah frowned a little. That’s odd, he thought, TJ is usually so affectionate with his friends. Well, with Cyrus anyway. Come to think of it, did TJ even have any other friends?

“Jonah!” Cyrus exclaimed a little too loud, drawing the attention of the other patrons. “What are you doing here? At this diner we never go to? All the way on the other side of town?”

Jonah scratched the back of his head, “heh, well… I was actually hoping to avoid running into Andi. I um… I’m kinda waiting on my date to arrive.”

Cyrus’s eyes widened in understanding. “Ooohhh, yeah that makes sense. So, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Ha, well, funny story about that..” Jonah smiled and shook his head. He was about to tell them, figuring they’d find out soon enough anyway, but then remembered. “Wait a minute. What are you guys doing here?”

TJ and Cyrus exchanged panicked looks. “We um, we just, uh..” Cyrus looked at TJ, pleading.

“Just trying out a new place. My mom used to take us here a lot and I thought Cyrus would like it.” TJ said, finishing Cyrus’s poor attempt at an excuse.

Jonah squinted at them. Something was definitely up. They seemed so nervous. He was about to question them on it when the bell above the door jingled once more, causing Jonah to bolt upright, looking at the person coming in.

“Hey guys…” Walker greeted them with some uncertainty in his voice.

“Walker!” Jonah’s voice cracked.

Cyrus’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head. “Ooohhhh my god.” Cyrus whispered under his breath, taking in this new information. TJ chuckled next to his boyfriend.

“I thought it was just going to be the two of us.” Walker said to Jonah before turning to the other boys. “No offense guys.”

“None taken, dude.” TJ said. He smirked down at Jonah, “We’ll leave you to your date, then.”

Cyrus on the other hand was only just starting to recover from the shock. “No wonder you didn’t want Andi to find out! I mean, WOW.”

“Please don’t tell her, Cyrus.” Jonah begged.

Cyrus chuckled. “Don’t worry, JB, your secret is safe with us.” He looked up at TJ and grabbed his hand. “Plus, I do NOT want to be the one to have that conversation with Andi. I don’t envy you.”

Jonah shook his head. “Yeah, it’s gonna be hard to explain. For a lot of reasons.”

Cyrus smiled sympathetically. “If you ever want to talk through any of this, you know where to find me.”

Jonah smiled back. “Thanks, Cy-Guy. I’m sure I’ll take you up on that offer.” Jonah looked over at Walker. “But, for now…”

“Oh! Right, sorry.” Cyrus said, “we’ll get out of your way.”

“Nice seeing you again, Cyrus!” Walker said, then turned to TJ. “And nice to meet you …?”

“TJ,” TJ answered, squeezing Cyrus’s hand, “his boyfriend.”

“Ohh!” Jonah exclaimed, with a similar wide eyed expression Cyrus wore a few minutes ago. “Actually, yeah that makes sense.”


End file.
